


Spooky

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [33]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 31st: Spooky - 100 words - Scare your favourite character or OTP (or BroTP in this case :P)
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Spooky

Help!

Chiaotzu stood frozen, his gaze fixed on the wall. A huge spider was chilling there, rubbing its front legs together malevolently. Or benignly. It didn’t matter. It was a giant spider and it was in his kitchen.

Tien!!

The triclops meandered in. He spied the spider and started laughing. “It’s tiny! Why’re you freaking out!?”

“Get rid of it!”

Tien chuckled as he approached. In one swift movement the spider crouched and then launched itself at Tien, landing so it hovered over his third eye. Tien screamed and ran from the room as Chiaotzu shuddered violently. He hated spiders.


End file.
